Le cauchemar de Drago
by Archimede
Summary: Faire une razzia de chocolat dans la Salle Commune des Serpentard est la pire idée jamais eue. Et ce n'est pas Drago qui dira le contraire. On lui avait dit pourtant que l'abus de chocolat était dangereux pour la santé mentale !


**Auteurs :** Mandala7338, Archimède, Nanola, Marsu73, Jenny-Chana

**Bêtas lecteurs :** on prend les mêmes et on recommence.

**.**

**Note de Archimède :** Salut tout le monde ! Non, vous ne rêvez pas, il s'agit bien là d'une coécriture massive. Comment en est-on arrivé là, certains se demanderont. Très simple : une accumulation de choses qui ont fait... ça. Entre Nanola et Mandala7338 qui se sont lancées mutuellement des défis, un jeu sur facebook qui nous fait jouer comme si on avait six ans chacun... et ajouter à cela un brin de folie, ça donne ça ! Bref, pour plus de détails, rendez-vous à la fin ;) Bonne lecture !

**Note de Nanola :** J'ai participé avec grand plaisir à cette coécriture. Et même si on est bien barrés, je recommencerai sans aucune hésitation avec les mêmes. J'ai rempli ma part du défi qui consistait à caser dans une fiction une licorne rose, c'est chose faite, non ? Non, je ne suis pas cinglée, pas vraiment, ou à peine. Bonne lecture.

**Note de Jenny-Chana :** Prenez une surdose de chocolats, quatre/cinq auteurs de fic complètement barrés et des peluches trop mignonnes, vous obtenez : cet OS... Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à le lire que nous à l'écrire. Et comme Nano', si je dois le refaire un jour, je fonce tête baissée ! Bonne lecture.

**Note de mandala7338 :** Une fois encore, je me suis retrouve embringuée à l'insu de mon plein gré dans l'écriture d'un OS totalement délirant. Et une fois encore, je ne le regrette pas. Pour ma part, étant donné que mon deuxième surnom, après Voldychou bien sûr, c'est Bisounours (non, ne cherchez pas à comprendre, si, si, je vous, jure, c'est mieux pour votre santé mentale) mon challenge était de les placer dans une fiction... C'est fait !

**Note de Marsu73 :** Recette pour faire un OS savoureux : dans un grand chaudron faire saisir une Nanola entière non décortiquée. Verser ensuite une Archimède bien fraîche. Portez à ébullition en remuant régulièrement pour que la Nanola et l'Archimède ne s'accrochent pas trop. Laisser mijoter à feux doux. Une fois que la sauce a bien pris, incorporer délicatement une Mandy et déposer un bon morceau de Jenny, voire même une entière pour que ce soit plus savoureux. En fin de cuisson, saupoudrer d'un peu de Marsu. Rectifier l'assaisonnement avec du panda moulu, des zestes de licornes, une pincée de paillettes, un bon litre de chocolat liquide et un délicat hibou sucré. Remuer. Voilà c'est prêt. Et bon appétit bien sûr !

**.**

**Note commune des cinq auteurs :** Les gens qui lisent nos commentaires d'auteur ont peur de ce que ce texte va donner, mais ça ne nous a pas empêché d'en écrire chaque mot avec un certain plaisir... pour ne pas dire un plaisir certain ! Bonne lecture à vous et que _Écladouceur _vous guide dans chacun de vos pas.

* * *

**Le cauchemar de Drago**

* * *

Il était une fois, dans une chambre aux couleurs des Serpentard, Drago Malefoy qui agonisait sur son lit, roulé en boule, les mains sur le ventre. Par terre gisaient des cadavres de boîtes de chocolat, de même que des emballages.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux d'un blond lunaire se demanda ce qui lui avait pris de faire une razzia sur tous ces chocolats. Il savait pourtant quelles seraient les conséquences d'en manger n'en serait-ce qu'un seul : à chaque fois, il était pris d'une frénésie et ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Cela n'avait pas manqué. Tous les étudiants Vert et Argent avaient été rackettés, dépouillés de leurs précieuses friandises au cacao.

Que penserait son père, le grand Lucius Malefoy, en le voyant ainsi ? Quelle déchéance. Mais Drago n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Le chocolat était sa drogue.

Maintenant, il regrettait amèrement son geste et demain serait pire encore, surtout quand il devrait aller sur la cuvette des WC afin d'évacuer tout ce qu'il avait englouti.

Rien que cette idée le rendit plus encore malade qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Il tenta de se retourner dans son lit afin de trouver une position confortable pour pouvoir dormir correctement cette nuit.

– Alors Drakichoucrounou d'amour, on a mangé trop de chocolat ?

– Va chier, Zabini !

Blaise Zabini, sorcier à la peau ébène, éclata de rire.

– Ça, c'est toi demain. Et tu vas avoir beaucoup de mal.

Ce sale type se fichait clairement de lui. Drago tourna la tête pour ne plus avoir à regarder son voisin de chambrée.

– Mais je t'emmerde !

– Quel langage mon cher, j'en reste pantois. Mais bon, si tu insistes tant. Au moins, moi, je vais pouvoir le faire...

Malefoy grogna une réponse inintelligible et ferma les yeux, tentant de s'endormir. C'est ce moment là que choisit son ventre pour se mettre à grogner. Il avait une furieuse envie de dégazer. Seulement, un Malefoy ne faisait pas ces choses-là en public, qu'on se le dise !

– Bordel de Merlin, couina-t-il. J'ai mal au bide.

– C'est ça de se bâfrer, cher ami.

– Ta gueule ! Je ne te parle pas ! Laisse-moi crever.

– Je te laisse dans ta merde, mon chou.

– Trop aimable.

Il voulait mourir. Vraiment. Parce qu'il devait se retenir de péter avec Blaise à côté, à peine à quelques mètres de lui. Il aurait pu lui demander de sortir, seulement, cela aurait paru très suspect, n'est-ce pas ? Certainement.

Drago soupira, étendu sur le ventre.

Les minutes passèrent. Zabini s'était enfermé dans son lit, rideaux tirés. Il devait être en train de réviser ses cours pour le lendemain. Alors que le silence était de mise dans le dortoir, Drago serra les dents quand il se rendit compte qu'il avait trop mal au ventre. Sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire, il entendit un bruit sortir de lui, bruit absolument ignoble_._

– PRROOUUTTFF !

Pendant un instant, un silence de mort sembla flotter dans le dortoir. Drago priait de toutes ses forces pour que personne n'ait entendu ce qui venait de se passer, mais ses espoirs s'enfuirent au loin quand il entendit le son d'un rideau être tiré.

– Malefoy ? s'étonna Blaise en sortant la tête de son baldaquin. Rassure-moi, cette flatulence ne vient pas de toi?

Drago déglutit. Blaise avait donc entendu. C'était la fin du monde.

– Non, c'est une vue de l'esprit, rétorqua-t-il, les dents serrées.

– Bah bravo, c'est du joli l'aristocrotte.

– Va te faire foutre.

– Avec plaisir, mon chou, mais tes fesses ne me semblent pas si accueillantes que ça, là tout de suite. Je n'ai pas du tout envie que tu me pètes dessus au moment propice.

– Espèce d'enculé, brailla Drago qui refusait tout bonnement cette idée.

Après tout, il était un Malefoy et les Malefoy n'étaient pas attirés par leur propre sexe. Cette image était tout bonnement impensable et répugnante**.**

– Ah non mon chou, si c'est moi qui te prends, ça sera toi l'enculé. Mais ta si jolie bouche ne devrait pas proférer de telles horreurs. Je préférais des « Oh oui, Blaise, plus fort. Merlin, tu es si grand. Prends-moi plus profondément. »

Drago, la bouche ouverte et les joues rouge de honte, tendit la main et tira sur les rideaux de son lit. Il avait le souffle court, mais ne saurait dire si c'était dû au dégoût ou à autre chose.

– Bonne nuit, choucrounou ! hurla Zabini.

Le jeune Malefoy était outré, humilié, malade comme un Détraqueur. Pire que tout, il ne pouvait pas se lever pour aller sur la cuvette des toilettes au risque de rencontrer Blaise qui lui ferait des avances.

Malgré toutes ces pensées plus perturbantes les unes que les autres, il finit par s'endormir.

**0o0**

Alors qu'il sombrait dans le pays des rêves, un nuage rose pâle explosa dans un prout majestueux, laissant passer une licorne d'un magnifique rose bonbon, une longue crinière bouclée violette flottant autour de son encolure. Sa corne lavande pailletée en avant, elle semblait charger quelque chose en faisait des bonds prodigieux.

Une fois les quatre sabots sur l'herbe bien grasse, Drago la vit s'ébrouer avec lenteur, comme une scène au ralenti, puis se dresser sur ses postérieurs et retomber avec grâce.

Sa queue parme, agrémentée d'un énorme nœud en bolduc blanc brillant, fouetta le vent inexistant et au loin s'évanouit un ricanement.

– _Écladouceur_, parce que je le vaux bien, fit-elle d'une voix suave tout en projetant le toupet soyeux sur le côté.

Elle se tourna légèrement, dévoilant trois étoiles violettes de tailles différentes sur sa croupe.

Mais ce qui surprit le sorcier ne fut pas que l'animal parle. Ce fut qu'il porte sur son dos un homme aux cheveux argentés, à tel point qu'ils en paraissaient blancs. Il n'était vêtu en tout et pour tout que d'une toge d'un blanc immaculé à peine transparente qui laissait apercevoir ses cuisses fermes et musclées.

– Papa ? s'étonna Drago en voyant son père ainsi.

Lucius Malefoy, car il s'agissait bien de lui, remit sa mèche dans le vent et s'exclama :

– _Écladouceur_, parce que je le vaux bien aussi, minauda-t-il avant de talonner sa licorne qui partit dans un prout de paillettes en direction d'un château lointain.

Totalement dépassé par la situation, Drago se mit tout de même en tête de le suivre, mais la créature magique était poussée par les paillettes qu'elle projetait dans l'air, laissant derrière elle une agréable odeur de jasmin, lilas et rosée printanière qui n'était pas sans lui rappeler le sort désodorisant des toilettes du manoir Malefoy.

Seulement, il avait à peine eu le temps de faire trois pas que la licorne s'était déjà évanouie à l'horizon. Le jeune homme ne s'avoua pas vaincu pour autant et décida de se rendre au château qui se tenait toujours au loin. Plus il avançait, plus il avait l'impression que les murs et les tours étaient faits de chocolat.

Alors qu'il marchait, le sol se déroba sous ses pieds. Il cria, surpris, tandis qu'il chutait. Cependant, durant sa chute, il eut la sensation de glisser sur un toboggan au lieu de tomber brutalement.

Une fois sa descente terminée, il se remit debout sans trop de dommages et se rendit compte qu'il se trouvait dans une grotte mal éclairée dans laquelle il entendit un grognement de bête féroce.

Le temps que ses yeux s'habituent à l'obscurité, il put distinguer une masse imposante noire et blanchâtre, effrayante, roulée en boule dans un coin. Il s'aperçut, à son plus grand soulagement, que la bestiole dormait. Il s'avança prudemment vers ce qu'il semblait être la sortie. Néanmoins, il eut le malheur de ne pas voir où il mettait les pieds.

– CRAC !

L'estomac noué par l'appréhension, il se figea puis jeta un œil vers la bête.

Celle-ci, dans un bond tel le clown sortant de sa boîte, se retrouva debout, bloquant toute possibilité de fuite.

Avant de se mettre à hurler de terreur, Drago entendit une voix qui le figea :

– Une soupe au tofu ?

Interloqué, le blond ne sut que répondre. Mais où est-ce qu'il avait atterri ?

– À moins que tu ne préfères affronter les cinq cyclones, grinça alors le bon gros panda qui lui jetait des éclairs avec ses yeux verts pailletés.

Le jeune Malefoy le détailla et nota le joli nœud papillon en papier bolduc vert brillant qu'il avait autour du cou. C'est alors qu'il réalisa qu'il n'avait toujours pas donné sa réponse.

– Je... je... je vais prendre la soupe au tofu, bégaya Drago.

– Attends, je reviens, je vais chercher le thé.

Et le panda disparut une seconde pour revenir avec deux tasses fumantes jaune et bleue et deux bols qui flottaient derrière lui. L'héritier Malefoy récupéra un des récipients et goûta du bout de la langue la soupe. Son estomac se révulsa. Ce n'était pas bon du tout, mais il se força à boire au moins une gorgée.

– Mmhh, c'est délicieux, fit-il avec une grimace.

Il avait juste envie de vomir.

La grosse bestiole poussa un rugissement qui fit dresser les cheveux sur la tête du pauvre malheureux. Celui-ci se retrouva, sans savoir comment, pris dans une étreinte digne d'un plantigrade.

– Ohh, merci ! C'est trop gentil !

Drago suffoquait alors que la bête le serrait contre elle en sanglotant misérablement des mercis.

– Excusez-moi, murmura le jeune sorcier à bout de souffle en tentant de prendre sa respiration malgré les grosses pattes qui lui broyaient les os. Vous m'écrasez.

– Oh oui, pardon.

Et il le relâcha pour retourner dans son coin.

– La sortie, c'est au bout du tunnel, lui apprit le panda en refermant ses yeux, désignant un point de lumière au loin...

Drago bougonna un merci et suivit le chemin qui s'était dessiné par terre. Des flèches dorées étaient tracées dans la poussière, illuminant la grotte.

À un tournant, il tomba nez à nez avec Goyle déguisé en tenue d'hôtesse de l'air qui désignait d'une voix suave, les différentes issues.

– Les issues de secours se situent à l'avant, au milieu et à l'arrière de l'appareil. Vous pourrez suivre les indicateurs lumineux au sol pour vous guider. J'espère que vous passerez un agréable voyage sur la compagnie Paillettes Airlines.

Par dépit, mais aussi et surtout parce qu'il voulait se retrouver le plus loin possible de cette vision pour le moins traumatisante, Drago suivit la direction indiquée et se retrouva dans une clairière entourée d'arbres majestueux. Le ciel semblait s'embraser sous le coucher de soleil. La nuit venait de tomber sans se faire trop mal.

Dans un bruissement d'ailes, un hibou minuscule tout à poils et non à plumes, avec de grands yeux dorés emplis de paillettes, et un nœud papillon en bolduc assorti à ses yeux autour du cou surgit devant lui.

– Papuche ? ulula le volatile.

– Hein ? s'étonna le jeune Malefoy.

– Papuche ?

– Quoi ?

Il était fou, non ? Un hibou, il le savait, ça ne faisait pas « papuche », mais « houhou ».

– Paaapuche, répéta l'adorable bestiole.

– Ah, papuche, fit Drago sans réfléchir.

– Pfff, pépia la créature avant de bondir sur son épaule et se mettre à ronronner dans son oreille.

Il frotta délicatement sa joue contre la sienne tout en blottissant son bec dans son cou.

– Rhhou papuche, roucoula-t-il.

– Oui, mais bien sûr, soupira Drago.

C'était officiel, il était bon pour Sainte Mangouste. Avec un peu de chance, il serait à côté de Gilderoy Lockhart.

– Aïe, s'écria soudain Drago en sentant un bec lui pincer l'oreille avec violence.

Il vit le hibou s'envoler et voleter à quelques centimètres de lui, gonflant ses poils et couinant de colère.

– PAPUCHE ! gronda l'animal en se trémoussant.

Il entama une sorte de danse endiablée qui semblait ressembler à une déclaration de guerre.

– Papuche ! Papuche ! Papuche ! scanda-t-il.

– Oui, oui, papuche, grommela Drago qui commençait à en avoir doucement ras le chaudron des papuches.

Il ne savait même pas ce que c'était qu'une papuche !

À sa grande surprise, le hibou retourna se blottir sur son épaule pour ronronner avant de disparaître dans une explosion de paillettes d'or alors qu'une voix résonnait à son oreille :

– Je file à la douche. Je reviens.

Quand Drago put de nouveau voir correctement, les dernières paillettes s'évanouissant, il constata qu'il n'était plus du tout dans la clairière mais sur le pont d'un navire trois mâts. Il respira l'air pur de l'océan et se prit à chanter, sans même pouvoir s'en empêcher, avec les pirates qui dansaient une gigue sur le pont fraîchement lavé tout en beuglant :

« On entend le coucou,

Du haut de son grand chêne,

Il répond au hibou,

Coucou hibou,

Coucou hibou,

Coucou coucou coucou. »

Réalisant ce qu'il était en train de faire, Drago se secoua et se faufila vers une ouverture qui se situait derrière son dos. Il s'enfonça dans les entrailles du vaisseau et se retrouva nez à nez avec un énorme chaudron dans lequel barbotait allègrement un calmar dans une eau verdâtre. Sans chercher à comprendre, et avec une certaine habitude, il récupéra la cuillère en bois qui trônait sur la table et se mit en devoir de touiller la potion qui bouillonnait gentiment.

– Oh le nain ! gronda Severus Rogue, faisant sursauter Drago qui chercha partout où se trouvait son professeur.

– Monsieur ? Vous êtes où ?

– À votre avis, Monsieur Malefoy !

La voix semblait venir du chaudron.

– Elle est bonne ? demanda-t-il poliment au calmar qui s'ébattait.

– Faites donc deux tours dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, tournez sur vous-même à cloche pieds trois fois et chantez l'hymne de Poudlard, répondit le mollusque. Ensuite, vous pourrez sortir. Revenez dans une heure.

Obéissant docilement, Drago fit ce que son professeur dans le corps du calmar avait exigé puis sortit sur le ponton juste à temps pour entendre un des pirates hurler. Il ne comprit pas ce qui était dit, mais en voyant tous les hommes s'allonger par terre, il les imita. La seconde d'après, le bâtiment fut propulsé en avant dans un prout sonore et fendit les flots à toute allure. Le blond put seulement lever la tête pour voir ce qui les faisait avancer si rapidement. Un jet de paillettes permettait au navire de filer à toute vitesse vers les côtes qui se dessinaient à l'horizon.

– Ouragan, beugla un des membres d'équipage. Ouragan !

Ouragan ? s'étonna Drago. Mais il n'y avait pas d'ouragan. Le ciel était bleu. Ce fut en tournant la tête vers tribord qu'il vit la licorne rose et son cavalier. L'animal galopait sur l'océan et un chant se faisait entendre alors que les pirates hurlaient qu'il fallait aller plus vite, parce que l'ouragan était sur eux.

« L'as-tu vu, l'as-tu vu,

La p'tite licorne, la p'tite licorne,

L'as-tu vu, l'as-tu vu,

La petite licorne à la corne pointue ? »

Lucius fit un clin d'œil à son fils et secoua sa crinière un instant avant de rassembler ses cheveux pour en faire une tresse. À la fin, en remarquant qu'il n'avait pas d'élastique, il défit le tout et recommença deux ou trois fois en changeant à chaque fois de côté.

– _Écladouceur_, parce que je le vaux bien, déclara-t-il de nouveau en passant la main dans ses mèches, tout en se cambrant en arrière.

La licorne lâcha un pet sonore, libérant un nuage pailleté rosé, puis disparut sous les hurlements des hommes qui scandaient des « lâchez les gaz » pour tenter – inutilement – de rattraper la créature.

Le bâtiment se cabra soudain sous la force de l'accélération et Drago fut éjecté du pont, tombant ainsi à l'eau. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire quelques brasses que son corps se sentit être attiré vers le fond. Au lieu d'étouffer et de chercher de l'air, il respira une grande goulée d'oxygène et se laissa sombrer au fond de l'océan.

Quelques instants plus tard, ses pieds nus caressèrent de l'herbe bien verte et bien grasse. Épuisé, il s'allongea. À ce moment-là, une musique s'éleva et des « youhou, Drago » le firent bondir. Il se redressa pour voir un Harry Potter dévaler une petite colline, les bras au ciel, l'air aussi niais qu'à son habitude, lunettes sur le bout du nez. Il portait une toge blanche qui lui battait les cuisses.

Soudain, alors qu'il courait en sautillant dans la pente de la prairie, cheveux et toge au vent, le binoclard trébucha lourdement et sans la moindre classe dans l'herbe. Il fit plusieurs roulés-boulés pour finir sa course dans une énorme bouse de laquelle s'échappaient quelques étoiles.

Potter se releva et se mit aussitôt à pleurnicher en voyant l'étendu des dégâts. Sa tenue était tachée.

– Luluuuu, ma robe elle est toute tachéééeeee ! chouina-t-il, les lunettes de travers et les cheveux plus ébouriffés que jamais.

– Ne crains rien, ma douce, j'accoure, fit la voix de Lucius venant de nulle part.

La licorne apparut instantanément dans les airs et lâcha un rot sonore qui se transforma en arc-en-ciel. De là, des dizaines de petits ours potelés aux couleurs criardes glissèrent depuis les nuages sur l'arc-en-ciel tout en dandinant leur postérieur et en criant « toupoutou, toupoutou ». Une fois à terre, ils se précipitèrent sur Harry pour le déshabiller avant de partir en courant avec la toge, dans l'intention de la laver dans la rivière, à côté des lavandières du château, laissant un Potter aussi habillé que le jour de sa naissance. Au plus grand désespoir de Drago qui ne demandait certainement pas de connaître autant de détails sur l'anatomie du Survivant.

Lucius, sur ces entre-faits, descendit de la licorne et s'approcha de l'ennemi de son fils d'une démarche féline.

– Lulu, je veux un bisou magique, je m'as fait bobo, pleurnicha Harry, le visage tendu vers l'homme, la morve au nez et les yeux larmoyants.

Drago s'attendait à voir son père repousser l'ignoble chose par terre. Aussi, quand il s'aperçut que Lucius serrait contre lui la forme gémissante, il eut envie de vomir.

– Père ! gronda-t-il, outré.

Le Lord blond ne parut pas l'entendre car il attira à lui Potter et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour l'embrasser goulûment. Drago put voir avec dégoût les langues s'entremêler.

– Père ? fit-il, au bord de la nausée.

Là encore, Lucius ne répondit rien. L'avait-il seulement vu ? L'aristocrate enfourcha à nouveau sa monture et hissa Potter devant lui en amazone, fermement collé contre son torse. Juste avant que la licorne ne disparaisse dans un soleil couchant vers le manoir Malefoy, visible au loin, Drago put noter que son ennemi lui tirait la langue.

Le hibou à poils, surgissant de nulle part, virevolta alors devant lui tout en ululant :

– Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants. Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants, avant de disparaître à son tour dans une pluie de paillettes dorées.

Dépité, Drago se retourna pour tomber nez à nez avec Blaise entièrement nu, son corps fait du plus noir des chocolats noirs.

– Viens goûter à mon chocolat, je suis grand et fort, goûte-moi profondément, susurra le Serpentard métissé.

Drago resta d'abord sans voix, totalement abasourdi par ce qu'il voyait. Zabini le plaqua alors soudainement contre lui. Le blond put sentir l'odeur profonde du chocolat qui le fit saliver.

– Chocolat, chocolat, exigea-t-il d'une voix traînante.

– Vas-y, lèche-moi, l'encouragea Blaise. Lèche-moi !... Mais laisse-moi bordel !

Malefoy se réveilla soudain, secoué dans tous les sens par un Blaise aux joues anormalement foncées qui lui intimait l'ordre d'arrêter de lui lécher le cou.

– Pas que ça soit désagréable, mais je préfère quand tu es bien réveillé, pleinement consentant, pas en manque et pas dans l'état dans lequel tu es actuellement.

Drago se redressa, interloqué avant de prendre conscience de ce que Zabini disait et de leur position plus qu'équivoque. Lui allongé sur le grand noir, en train de lui lécher consciencieusement le cou. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il s'aperçut que sa langue pendait encore.

– Merlin, merci, tu es réveillé. Car non seulement tu chouines en dormant, mais en plus, tu nous asphyxies avec tes pets bien odorants.

– C'est sûr que quand tu pètes, tu pètes pas des paillettes, constata Théodore Nott allongé sur son lit, un livre sur les genoux.

– Hein ? s'indigna Drago. Pourquoi des paillettes ?

– Tu parles dans ton sommeil, susurra Blaise tout près de son oreille. Et tu dis des choses intéressantes. Alors comme ça, on veut goûter à ma barre chocolatée ? Profondément ?

– Maisnonmaispasdutout, se hâta de répondre le blond avant de retourner rapidement dans son lit qu'il avait dû quitter dans son sommeil.

Son esprit, maintenant alerte, nota des choses étranges : Nott, les cheveux encore humides d'une douche très récente, était en train de lire un livre sur les inventions moldues, notamment les avions. Goyle dormait comme un bienheureux, une licorne entre les bras. Une petite peluche rose avec une crinière violette et un nœud blanc autour du cou. Des tasses de thé trônaient abandonnées sur les tables de chevet des garçons. Le calmar nageait près des fenêtres et paraissait faire coucou avec ses tentacules. Un livre de potions traînait au pied du lit de Malefoy.

La porte du dortoir s'ouvrit soudain sur Pansy Parkinson qui fronça son nez à l'odeur pestilentielle d'œufs pourris et de chou fermenté qui régnait dans la chambre.

– Par Merlin, il y a un rat crevé chez vous ? s'exclama-t-elle. C'est une infection ici.

– Non, juste Drago, lui apprit Blaise.

– Oh, fit la jeune femme en tendant un hibou à Malefoy. Tu devrais consulter pour ces odeurs nauséabondes, je ne pense pas que ce soit normal. Tiens, je crois que c'est un hibou de ton père.

En effet, il reconnut l'affreuse petite bestiole dont Lucius Malefoy se servait pour envoyer ses courriers.

Celle-ci tendit la patte pour être délestée de sa lettre et s'enfuit à tire d'ailes pour rentrer chez son Maître. Drago déplia le parchemin alors que Pansy quittait la pièce.

_« Mon petit panda,_

_Autant te mettre au courant maintenant avant que tu ne l'apprennes par la Gazette __demain__. J'ai une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer. Nul doute que tu ne sauteras pas de joie. Je préfère te le dire sans détours, aussi me pardonneras-tu cette formulation peu cavalière._

_Je vais me marier. Je sais, pour toi, c'est peut-être trop soudain. Ta mère étant décédée, je ne pouvais pas rester seul et toi non plus. Il y a six mois, j'ai fait la connaissance d'un sorcier que je pensais haïr._

_Au final, je l'épouse dans un mois._

_Je suis certain que tu te demandes de qui il peut s'agir. Je ne te fais donc pas attendre davantage._

_Harry Potter._

_Oui, tu as bien lu._

_Avant de me maudire ou de me haïr, sache que j'ai aimé ta mère comme une amie. Potter est la personne qu'il me faut. Je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas. Mais pour moi, s'il-te-plaît, fais un effort._

_Je t'embrasse,_

_Ton père,_

_L.A. Malefoy »_

Drago eut un temps d'arrêt avant de blanchir en comprenant.

Un hurlement primaire résonna dans le dortoir alors que le jeune homme s'effondrait sur son lit. Son père épousait Potter. Dans un mois.

Blaise lui tapota l'épaule dans un geste de réconfort. Drago se tourna vers lui, les yeux implorants.

– Blaise, je crois que j'ai besoin d'une vidange et d'un ramonage...

Zabini regarda brièvement les autres, avant de hausser les épaules et de se saisir de la main de Drago avec avidité, les yeux brillants de concupiscence.

– Ok. Bon les gars, on revient, on va prendre une douche.

Il l'entraîna rapidement avec lui dans la salle de bains où il ferma la porte à clef sous le sourire goguenard de Nott.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

Comme l'a si bien dit **Nanola** en note d'info alert dans son dernier chapitre de "_Lis sur mes lèvres_", autant vous prévenir de suite que Sainte Mangouste a déjà une chambre réservée à nos noms. Toute une aile même vu notre degré de folie. Ce n'est donc pas la peine de les contacter. Nous savons que nous sommes foutus de toute façon XD !

Sinon, pour la petite histoire : le panda correspond à **Jenny-Chana**, car elle adore la peluche Panda que Harry reçoit dans "_Identité Déclarée_" de **mandala7338**. Le hibou, c'est **Archimède**, et sa façon de s'exprimer passe par des papuches, en référence aux minions dans "_Moi, Moche et Méchant_". La licorne, c'est **Nanola,** en référence au jeu sur facebook qui s'intitule "_Magical Ride_" et dans lequel la licorne apparaît dans un cercle de paillettes... Pour d'autres répliques, telles que "Je file à la douche. Je reviens." ou encore "Attends, je reviens, je vais chercher le thé." sont des phrases qui ont réellement été prononcées lors de l'écriture par **Marsu73** et **Archimède**. Ayant écrit cet Os sur skype, certaines répliques qui ont pu être dites se sont tout naturellement retrouvées dans le texte. Pourquoi ? Quel rapport ? Absolument aucun !

Voilà ! On espère que vous avez passé un agréable moment et que vous avez bien ri ! Bien évidemment, vous l'aurez remarqué, c'est un pur délire, donc rien de bien crédible en soi ;) Merci d'avoir lu et laissez-nous vos avis, qu'on sache si on peut continuer ou pas ! Mouahahahahahahah

Ah, et pour la petite info, **Marsu73** est un homme ;)

**Archimède**, **Jenny-Chana**, **Mandala7338**, **Marsu73** & **Nanola**


End file.
